tlosfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Albafica
Albafica - jedna z głównych postaci w The Legends of Slayers. 'Informacje' Historia Albafica urodził się w mieszczańskiej rodzinie w podwodnym królestwie wychowywał się wraz ze swoją siostrą Pacyfiką. Od małego był niesfornym dzieckiem często wdawał się w bójki z innymi, ale zawsze stawał w obronie słabszych. Od zawsze jego wielkim marzeniem było należeć do Gwardii Królewskiej, Była to elitarna grupa żołnierzy do której mogła należeć tylko szlachta. Mimo to Albafica się nie poddawał i postanowił zaciągnąć się do armii. Szybko okazało się, że Albafika ma niezwykły talent do posługiwania się włócznią. Szybko awansował w szeregach Armii i zyskiwał zaufanie starszych sobie rangą. W międzyczasie Pacyfika siostra Albafiki która była jego przeciwieństwem i nienawidziła przemocy została kapłanką w podwodnym królestwie. Pewnego razu rodzina królewska zorganizowała wielki turniej walk, do którego oczywiście zapisał się także Albafica skuszony wielkim kufrem złota. Albafica walczył dzielnie bez problemu dotarł do finału gdzie spotkał się z kapitanem Gwardii Królewskiej Erykiem który był wielkim mistrzem w posługiwaniu się włócznią. Oczywiście Albafica nie miał szansy z kapitanem i został pokonany lecz tanio skóry nie sprzedał. Albafika walczył tak zaciekle, że zaskarbił sobie uznanie Eryka, który po turnieju przyjął Albafice pod swoje skrzydła i postanowił go trenować. Po wielu latach treningu Albafica został mistrzem w posługiwaniu się włócznią. Za sprawą rekomendacji Eryka zostaje w końcu przyjęty do elitarnej Gwardii Królewskiej. Jednym z obowiązków Gwardii królewskiej była ochrona Pałacu oraz Rodziny Królewskiej. Podczas swojej służby Albafica często ochraniał samego króla dzięki temu zyskał jego zaufanie i zaprzyjaźnili się. Pewnego razu Albafica został wezwany przez Króla, otrzymał od niego pewne zadanie. Mianowicie Królowa Afrodyta udawała się w podróż i król poprosił, aby Albafica był dowódcą straży która miała ochraniać królową podczas jej podroży. Nikt nie wiedział, że Albafica od zawsze darzył Afrodytę uczuciem. Podróż trwała kilka dni, przebiegała beż żadnych problemów Królowa odwiedzała swoich krewnych. Gdy Afrodyta załatwiła już wszystkie swoje sprawy nadszedł czas na powrót. Niestety Podczas podróży powrotnej Konwój wpadł w zasadzkę bandytów rozgoryczała wielka walka. Bandyci mieli przewagę liczebną Albafica widząc, że nie zdołają odeprzeć ataku Bandytów Zabiera królową i ucieka z pola bitwy.Podczas ich samotnej wędrówki w Afrodycie rodzi się uczucie do Albaficki. Po kilku dniowej podroży Albafica wraz królową wracają do Pałacu. Albafica za uratowanie królowej zostaje odznaczony orderem. Pewnego razu podczas służby w pałacu Królowa zaprasza Albaficę do swoich komnat tam całuję Albaficę, niestety widzi to Król i wpada w szał. Na początku chce skazać Albafice na śmierć. Lecz nie mógł zapomnieć, że traktował Albafickę jak przyjaciela, po namowach Eryka decyduję się oszczędzić życie Albafice, ale skazuję go na wygnanie, jeśli Albafica wróci do podwodnego królestwa zostanie wtrącony do lochu do końca życia. Od tego czasu Albafica zaczął podróżować po świecie jako najemnik. Polowanie na Arcrocka Albafica wraz ze swoim przyjacielem Alcolem rozpoczynają kolejny dzień w mieście. Z powodu braku pieniędzy postanawiają poszukać nowego zlecenia, aby trochę zarobić. W tym celu udają się na główny dziedziniec w stronę tablicy ogłoszeń. Po drodze natykają się na tłum który był spowodowany zepsutym wozem z wielką klatką która teraz była pusta. Na głównym dziedzińcu Albafica zostaje zaatakowany znienacka. Albafica unika zatrutej strzały która niestety trafia w jego towarzysza Alcola. Albaficaa zabiera rannego towarzysza do kapłanów gdzie ten otrzymuje pomoc. Gdy Alcol lepiej się poczuł najemnicy udali się w miejsce gdzie zostali zaatakowani tam znajdują fiolkę po truciźnie. Po dotarciu do tablicy ogłoszeń najemnicy natrafiają akurat jak strażnik przyczepia nowe zlecenie na tablicę. Alcol zrywa ogłoszenie i udaje po czym udają do garnizonu gdzie otrzymują szczegóły dotyczące zlecenia. Okazuje się ze na wolność wydostał sie młody arcrock który teraz grasuje po okolicy. Przywódca straży chce żeby nasi bohaterowie zabili stwora, ale właściciel oferuje lepsza zapłatę jeśli dostarcza arcrocka żywego. Najemnicy udają się do pobliskiej wieży gdzie widziano stworzenie. Po krótkiej walce Alcol powala stwora którego związują i dostarczają właścicielowi cyrku. Następnie do Alcola i Albafici stawiają się tajemniczy Blue i jego towarzysz Alfred. Blue wynajmuje najemników by ochraniali wóz z ich ładunkiem aż do państwa Lyzeille. Najemnicy zgadzają się. Po drodze zgarniają jeszcze handlarza Arkhama gdzie Alfred zdradza drugą tożsamość Arkhama - Farevella. Decydują że towar popłynie do Lyzeille statkiem. Podróż morska Albafica wraz z Alcolem i Arkamem wyruszają w podroż morska aby dostarczyć bron i zbroję do Lyzeile. Podroż odbywa się na 2 wynajętych statkach przez Arkama. Do pomocy także zostało najętych kilku innych najemników. Bohaterowie wybierają trochę dłuższa trasę aby ominąć góry Kataart. Podczas podroży atakuje ich morski potwor ale nie sprawia bohaterom większego wyzwania. Podczas drugiego dnia podroży okazuje się ze większa cześć załogi jednego ze statków zachorowała. Później okazuje się że to nie jest zwykła choroba tylko jakaś klątwa która została nałożona na statek. Wieczorem przy obu statkach zebrała się dziwna mgła. Jeden z najętych magów prosi Albafike aby sprawdził czy nic nie dzieje się podejrzanego pod statkiem. Tam okazuje się ze złodziej zrobił dziurę i kradł skrzynie z towarem. Albafika szybko rozprawił się ze złodziejem i zdołał go pojmać. Podczas przesłuchania bohaterowie zostali zaatakowani przez przyjaciół pojmanego złodzieja. Magiczni piraci bo tak zwali się owi najeźdźcy pragnęli złupić cały towar który przewozili najemnicy. Magiczni piraci nie stanowili jednak wyzwania dla bohaterów. Po pokonaniu ich i zgrabieniu ich statku bohaterowie docierają do celu. Na statku ratują też porwanego przez piratów Fletchera. Sairaag Nareszcie, bohaterowie dotarli do Sairag i udało im się to przed czasem, więc czas wolny postanawiają poświęcić na własne przyjemności. Arkham doglądał towaru, Albafica biegał po mieście próbując sprzedać wszystko co posiada, a Alcol ślęcząc nad księgami i czarami. Po pewnym czasie spotykają się z Alfredem i Blue by omówić dalsze działanie oraz by zadecydować czy kontrakt miedzy nimi, a Alcolem i Albaficą zostanie przedłużony. Po pochlebnych słowach ze strony Arkhama, Blue wraz z Alfredem postanawiają dalej z nimi współpracować. Lecz zmieniają warunki zapłaty. W zamian za odstąpienie połowy wynagrodzenia oferują bohaterom to czego zapragną. Pieniądze zaś zostaną przeznaczone na inwestycję w cel ich zadania. Alcol i Albafica zgadzają się w zamiana za dowództwo nad nową strażą królewską dla Alcola oraz kawałek ziemi i dla Albafici. Bohaterowie dowiadują się również o mało spokojnych nastrojach panujących wśród ludu w związku ze szczytem szlachty oraz o grupie ludzi ukrytych w pobliskim lesie, którzy byli by bardzo przydatni sprawie dla, której walczą bohaterowie. Albafica i Alcol postanawiają przyjrzeć się temu bliżej podczas gdy Arkham i Alfred przygotowują się do wyjazdu w kierunku Crimson. Po całym dniu zbierania informacji, Alcol i Albafica zostają skonfrontowani przez tajemniczą postać w karczmie, która prosi o wskazanie miejsca pobytu Arkhama. Po dłuższym namyśle bohaterowie zaprowadzają ową postać do Arkhama. Podczas rozmowy postać przedstawia się jako Rose i ma ofertę odkupu tajemniczej mikstury od Arkhama. Arkham próbując wyciągnąć od Rose czym owa mikstura jest dowiaduje się, że jest to serum prawdy, a następnie sprzedaje jej owe serum. Alcol i Albafica decydują się ją śledzić gdyż podejrzewają, że może ona mieć coś wspólnego z buntownikami ukrywającymi się w lesie. Niestety najemnicy gubią jej trop i próbują wyszukać buntowników w lesie. W trakcie poszukiwań natrafiają na dwóch czarnoskórych wojowników. Jednego bardzo potężnego użytkownika magii jak i zdolnego wojownika oraz jego brata, który został momentalni zabity przez Albaficę. Bohaterowie ledwo uchodzą z życiem z tego pojedynku, ale po przeszukaniu obozu okazuje się, że owa dwójka miała dołączyć do Sarmatów i są wyczekiwani w Crismson. Otwiera to możliwość infiltracji obozu wroga dla Albafici i Alcola. Crimson Mimo, że Alcolowi i Albafice nie udało się odnaleźć obozu buntowników, to i tak nie wyruszyli do Crimson z pustymi rękoma. Weszli w posiadanie listu dzięki, któremu będą mogli zinfiltrować szeregi Sarmatów. Kiedy dwójka bohaterów wyrusza w stronę Crimson, Arkham zajmuje się dodatkowym zleceniem od Alfreda - czyli zabójstwem wskazanego szlachcia. Po dotarciu do Crimson, Arkham przygotowuje się do aukcji jak i zbliżającego się balu podczas gdy Alcol i Albafica zostają przyjęci w szeregi Sarmatów przez ich dowódce - Jacova. W dniu balu, zostali oddelegowani do strzeżenia pałacu i pilnowaniu gości. Albafica pełni straż w toaletach. Następnego dnia Alcol, Albafica i Oleg zostają zatrudnieni przez ojca Rose jako ochroniarze w celu zapewniania bezpieczeństwa mu gdy dojdzie do przewrotu. Arkham podaje bohaterom miksturkę na przeczyszczenie do podania ojcu Rose oraz listę 40 nazwisk, którymi mają się bohaterowie zająć. Znajdują się w miejscu, z którego nie ma już odwrotu i wyruszają na szczyt szlachty. Stany Generalne Rozpoczął się szczyt szlachty, moment decydujący o jego przyszłości. Dzięki miksturze od Arkhama, wraz z Alcolem udało mu się bezpiecznie ukryć ojca Rose aby w pełni mogli się skupić na swym głównym zadaniu. Po obradach szlachty wraz z innymi Sarmatami stoi na podium pod pretekstem ochrony szlachty. W tłumie wypatruje Rose czekającą na początek przewrotu. Gdy rozpoczynają się zamieszki w trakcie przemówień szlachty Blue pojawia się na scenie. Z tego miejsca nawołuje ludzi do ataku. Rozpoczyna się walka. Aby uniknąć bezsensownego rozlewu krwi, Alcol przekonuje część Sarmatów aby opuścili broń, jednak cześć z nich wciąż wierna Jacovovi staje do walki z Alcolem i resztą. Mimo całej potęgi jaką dysponował Jacov, Blue był niewrażliwy na jego ataki. Po długiej walce Alcolowi udaje się zamrozić Jacova, a Albafica dopełnił dzieła przez rozbicie go w drobny pył. Albafica przejmuje broń Jacova - Astralny Javelin. Sytuacja na ten moment wydawała się opanowana, Jacov pokonany, więźniowie oddani w ręce ludu, Blue planował swój kolejny krok gdy Arkham powiedział o groźnym Mazoku Zaku w podziemiach posiadłości i tym jak współpracował z nadwornym magiem Pantheonem. Trójka najemników rusza by go powstrzymać. Gdy bohaterowie stają naprzeciw potworowi Albafica stając pierwszy raz oko w oko z takim przeciwnikiem staje w przerażeniu. Na szczęście Arkham i Alcol stają do walki i z powodzeniem pokonują wroga. Gdy sytuacja wydaje się już ostatecznie opanowana w życie wchodzi kolejny etap planu Blue - drużyna wyrusza do Sairaag. Tam pod drzewem Flagoon ma odrodzić się bestia Zanafar, którą Blue chce pokonać aby zyskać w oczach ludu i by umocnić jego pozycję jako kandydata do tronu. Niestety na miejscu sprawy przyjmują niechciany obrót. Zamiast bestii pod drzewem pojawiła się humanoidalna postać, która sprawia, że Blue znika i na jego miejscu pojawia się inny mężczyzna nie wiedzący jak się tu znalazł. Jedynie przedstawia się jako Jose Santiago. Bez Blue plan ustanowienia nowej władzy wydałby się zgubiony gdyby nie szybka myśl, że jest jedna osoba, która już się przysłużyła ludowi i będzie idealna na takim stanowisku. Alcol wyrusza po Rose, która starała się doprowadzić do porządku baraki po Sarmatach. Ta zgadza się wierząc, że rzeczywiście może coś zmienić i niebawem zasiada na tronie jako pierwsza demokratycznie wybrana królowa Lyzeille z Alfredem u jej boku jako głównym strategiem. Po mimo nie przewidzianych wydarzeń - Albafica otrzymał ziemie oraz ładny dom w Sairaag. Zamieszkał tam ale nie sam. Alfred prosi Albaficę by zaopiekował się tajemniczym Jose Santiago. Albafica zgadza się i dogląda jego rekonwalescencji. Nowe zadanie Albafica zostaje wezwany przez Alfreda do Atlas gdzie ma otrzymać szczegóły nowej misji. W gabinecie Alfreda spotyka Alcola swojego przyjaciela bronni który obecnie jest kapitanem straży w mieście. Alfred przekazuje im szczegóły misji która polega na zbadaniu dziwnych miejsc które nagle zaczęły pojawiać się pod całą barierą. Miejsca te charakteryzują się dziwimy runami które pojawiają się przy wejściach do takich miejsc. Prosi o dyskrecję jednocześnie kierując ich do Kalmart, aby spotkali się z człowiekiem o imieniu Medif który jest mistrzem jeżeli chodzi o runny. Alfred prosi ich o zabranie ze sobą jeszcze jedną osobę na tę misję. Jest to kobieta o imieniu Jeanne która znajduje się tu w Atlas. Okazuje się że Jeanne większość czasu spędza w więzieniu na torturowaniu więźniów. Kiedy dowiedziała się, że Albafice i Alcola przysyła Alfred, Jeanne dołącza do wyprawy i cała trójka wyrusza do Kalmart. Spotkanie z Medifem Po dotarciu do Kalmart miasto okazało się przepełnione ludźmi którzy przybyli na wykład Medifa. Wieczorem w karczmie udało im się dowiedzieć gdzie i o której odbędzie się wykład. Jeanne pod przykrywką uczennicy a Alcol z Albaficą pod postacią jej strażników udali się a wykład Medifa. Podczas wykładu doszło do incydentu, pojawiły się demony które ewidentnie obrały sobie za cel Medifa. Trójka naszych bohaterów przyłączyła się do walki i pomogli w pokonaniu demonów. Po wszystkim Jeanne cały czas pod postacią uczennicy pokazała część raportu z runami który otrzymali od Alfreda. Niestety Medif nie dał się nabrać i nie uwierzył, że Jeanne jest uczennicą a pozostała dwójka jej ochroniarzami i odsyła całą trójkę. Po powrocie do karczmy bohaterowie decydują się na pokazanie całego raportu z runami i przekazanie e są na misji sprawdzenia dziwnych miejsc jednocześnie Alcol i Albafica ukrywają swoją prawdziwą tożsamość. Medif także chce zbadać dziwne miejsca i razem z nimi wyrusza w drogę gdzie jest największe skupisko takich miejsc razem z nimi wyrusza także Nicolas który robi za ochroniarza Medifa. Po dotarciu do miast Maine bohaterowie dowiadują się o kopalni w której ostatnio doszło do zawalenia, postawiają to sprawdzić. Odkrywają że w kopali znajdują się runy które oznaczają Barierę, lecz gdy dochodzą do Komnaty z tronem na środku okazuję się że jest pusta. Coś musiało się stąd wydostać. Bohaterowie wyruszają w dalszą podróż. Kłopoty z lordem Goldrasem Bohaterowie udają się do Zefielii, aby odnaleźć Lorda Meryla Goldrasa który jest pasjonatem run i może będzie w stanie pomóc drużynie w rozwikłaniu zagadki z runami dotyczącymi dziwnych miejsc. Po dotarciu do stolicy Zefieli drużyna postanowiła się rozdzielić aby dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej na temat Lorda Goldrasa oraz gdzie go można znaleźć. Okazało się że Lord jest dość znaną postacią więc bez żadnych problemów udało się ustalić że mieszka w wiosce zaledwie pół godziny od stolicy. Po dotarciu na miejsce okazało się, że drużyna była oczekiwana i ugoszczona. Na miejscu wraz z Lordem Goldrasem czekał już na nich Polone. Po krótkiej rozmowie Polone udał się w dalszą podróż. Polone nie wzbudza jednak zaufania w żadnym z członków drużyny. Goldras pokazuję członkom drużyny obraz namalowany przez niejakiego Ego, jest to pejzaż z gór Katart gdzie zostało uwiecznione miejsce po bitwie smoków czasu z Szabranigdo na którym znajduje się kopuła gdzie Medif zauważa boską runę. Przy kolacji drużynie umilał czas bard który pracował na dworze Lorda niejaki Faren. Okazało się, że lord nie jest tak miły za jakiego wszyscy go mieli i podczas kolacji podaje drużynie środki nasenne i wtrąca do lochu. Tam spotykają malarza Ego który także został uwięziony przez Goldrasa. W ucieczce pomaga im jednak Bard Faren. Po walce z Lordem i jego strażnikami okazało się że cały dwór Goldrasa stoi w płomieniach, drużyna ucieka z posiadłości Lorda. Gildia pracy i nowe zadania Nasi bohaterowie po pożarze w posiadłości Goldrasa powracają do stolicy Zefielii aby trochę odpocząć. Tam dowiadują się o dziwnych pożarach w kilku posiadłościach, zaginionym arcykapłanie oraz o wymarłej wiosce Pramiz, którą nasi bohaterowie mieli zamiar odwiedzić ponieważ to ona była ich kolejnym celem podróży. Podczas zbierania informacji oraz próby znalezienia transportu Albafica i Nikolas udają się do gildii pracy aby zarobić na podróż. Zadania z gildii pracy polegały na pozbyciu się bandytów z fortu na wzgórzu oraz złapania i wtrącenia do lochów Czarnej Owcy. Oczywiście drużyna poradziła sobie z obydwoma zadaniami bez większych problemów i zarobiła nna dalszą podróż. Arcykapłan i Runa cyklu życia Bohaterowie podczas podroży do Dorutohaut postanawiają sobie zrobić małą przerwę, aby rozprostować nogi. W pewnym momencie Nicolas i Jeanne słyszą jakiś krzyk, i biegiem udają się w miejsce z którego krzyk pochodził. Gdy tam dotarli ujrzeli wielkiego trola który stał nad małym chłopcem. Bez większych problemów pokonali trola i uratowali chłopca. Okazało się, że chłopiec jest synem burmistrza z Dorutohaut. W podzięce Bohaterowie zostają gośćmi burmistrza. W Dorutohaut uwagę przykuwa bardzo bujna roślinność. W Dorutohaut bohaterowie dowiadują się, że arcykapłan który zaginął był tu jakiś miesiąc temu i uzdrowił syna burmistrza który był śmiertelnie chory. Próbował także pomóc w wiosce Pramiz, gdy mu się to nie udało wyruszył dalej. Bohaterowie udają się do Pramiz w poszukiwaniu jakiś wskazówek, lecz nic nie znajdują. Po powrocie do Dorutohaut Nicolas przypadkowo od druida dowiaduję się, że ta bujna roślinność nie jest czymś normalnym i pojawiła się w czasie pobytu kapłana i ma też związek z wymarłą wioską Pramiz. Bohaterowie wyruszają śladami Arcykapłana ktory może udzielić im paru odpowiedzi. Drużyna dociera do Torfog gdzie Faren dowiaduję się, że człowiek ktory pasuje do opisu naszego arcykapłana wynajął łódź i wyruszył w dół rzeki. Po dotarciu na pierwszą wyspę dowiadujemy się, że arcykapłan tu był, ale zrobił tylko zapasy i wyruszył dalej na wyspę Landorth. Niestety nikt nie chciał zabrać drużyny w pobliże tamtej wyspy z powodu potwora morskiego. Po wielu trudach udaje się jednak znaleźć nawigatora który popłynie z nimi. Po dotarci na wyspę Bohaterowie znaleźli martwego potwora morskiego. Wyruszają w głąb wyspy, w bujnej dżungli bohaterowie są przytłoczeni dziwną energią tracą poczucie czasu i kierunku, jedynie Jeanne jest w stanie coś wyczuć i wskazuje nam kierunek w którym mamy się udać. W środku dżungli odnajdują polanę i dom w którym odnajdują Arcykapłana Reya i Polona. Drużyna wymusza na Polonie, aby powiedział wszystko co wie i zdradził całą prawdę o sobie. Okazuje się, że Polon jest przedstawicielem rasy Shinzoku i został wysłany, aby odnaleźć boskie runy nim to zrobią Mazoku. Arcykapłan Rey jest w posiadaniu boskiej Runy cyklu życia która jest w stanie uleczyć każdą chorobę niestety jest to miecz obusieczny. Lecząc kogoś runa wysysa życie z pobliskich istot i roślin. Dlatego Rey ukrył się na bezludnej wyspie gdzie nie skrzywdzi nikogo. Drużyna wraca na brzeg wyspy, aby powrócić na ląd, jednak na plaży znajdują małą dziewczynkę ryboczłowieka. Albafica dostrzega u niej dobrze mu znany symbol rodziny królewskiej z podwodnego królestwa. "Nichoal Radcliff - obrońca świata!" Po powrocie z podwodnej wioski bohaterowie stwierdzają, że muszą doprowadzić się do porządku wykąpać i odpocząć, postanawiają uczynić to w pobliskiej karczmie. Bohaterowie postanawiają, że muszą udać się do Dils bo to jedyny punkt zaczepienia. Na drugi dzień każdy zajął się swoimi sprawami i po wszystkim mieli spotkać się ponownie w karczmie. Nicolas przytargał ze sobą obitego faceta o imieniu Cyril. Cyril wyjaśnił bohaterom, że jest reżyserem i przygotował spektakl na konkurs który odbędzie się w Kalmart. Niestety jego aktorzy zbuntowali się i zostawili Cyrila samego, a do tego to oni go pobili. Drużyna Postanawia pomóc reżyserowi wystawić spektakl, w zamian za to mieli darmową podwózkę i wyżywienie. Po drodze Cyril opowiada scenariusz spektaklu który nosi nazwę "Nichoal Radcliff - obrońca świata!". Oczywiście Cyril nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że podróżuję z prawdziwym Nicolasem. W czasie podróży bohaterowie zrobili wiele prób, aby wypaść jak najlepiej w sumie chodziło o wygranie pierwszej nagrody na ktorą składało się 400 srebrnych monet. W końcu nadszedł czas występu oczywiście wszystko zagrało jak powinno spektakl odniósł wielki sukces i wygrał pierwszą nagrodę na konkursie. Drogi Cyrila i bohaterów rozeszły się w Kalmart, ale Cyril dał bohaterom wóz z zaopatrzeniem i dwa konie. Bohaterowie zatrzymali się na noc w siedzibie smoków czasu i z tamtąd udają się w dalszą podróż. W obronie Ostori Po dotarciu do Dils nasi bohaterowie widzą mobilizującą się armię pod dowództwem Greya. Drużyna postanawia się rozdzielić Nicolas, Medif i Alcol udali się porozmawiać z Grejem, natomiast Albafica Jeann i Faren udali się do miejskiej biblioteki. Pierwsza drużyna dowiaduje się od Greya, że miasto Ostori jest oblegane przez demony i armia wyrusza, aby przepędzić demony i uratować miasto. Drużyny przekonały się wtedy, że rozdzielanie się nie jest dobrym pomysłem, ponieważ obie drużyny zostały zaatakowane przez mazoku. Albafica Faren i Jeann zostali zaatakowani w bibliotece, Mazoku posługiwał się ogniem więc po dość niedługim czasie cała biblioteka stała w płomieniach. Albafica oraz Faren zdołali wybiec bez problemu natomiast Jeann nie miała tyle szczęścia, została przygnieciona, lecz udało jej się przeżyć. Druga drużyna także została zaatakowana w bocznej uliczce, lecz oni nie mieli problemu z pokonaniem mazoku. Na drugi dzień Bohaterowie razem z armią i innymi najemnikami udają się do głównego obozu pod miastem Ostori gdzie stacjonują już wszystkie połączone siły które zebrały się aby pomóc w walce. Okazało się, że w nocy miał miejsce atak na obóz i straciliśmy głównych strategów. Medif zaoferował swoją pomoc, także Nicolas i jego umiejętności przywódcze bardzo się przydały. Po przedstawieniu strategi armia ruszyła na pomoc oblężonemu miastu. Demony okazały się bezradne w obliczu tak wielkich sił przymierza ;) i szybko ponieśli klęskę. Łowcy wampirów Po spędzonej nocy w jaskini w górach bohaterowie chcą wyruszyć w dalszą podróż, lecz gdy chcą opuścić jaskinię Nicolas ich zatrzymuję i twierdzi że przecież mieli przejść przez jaskinie. Nikt z pozostałych nie pamiętał takiej rozmowy, wtedy Nicolas opowiada bohaterom, że podróżują po górach już 4 dni, w tym czasie walczyli z potworami i smokami. Bohaterowie nie chcieli uwierzyć Nicolasowi, ale kilka osób zauważyło braki w swoim ekwipunku, a Alcol miał na sobie dość świeże rany po walkach co potwierdzało wersję Nicolasa. Bohaterowie decydują się sprawdzić co znajduje się po drugiej stronie jaskini. Po dotarciu do wyjścia z jaskini Bohaterom ukazuje się zamek który był ich celem więc faktycznie coś wymazało pamięć bohaterom z ostatnich 4 dni. Po wejściu do zamku bohaterowie zaczęli odczuwać presję podobną do tej którą czuli na wyspie gdzie mieszkał Arcykapłan Rey. Bohaterowie zaczęli eksplorować zamek natknęli się na kilku przeciwników z którymi nie mieli większych problemów. W końcu natykają się na potężniejszego przeciwnika, wampira Diego Carfaxa który na dłoni miał Runę Mroku. Dee przyznał się, że jest Mazoku i nie bierze udziału w walce. Carfax posługiwał się carem pupet dzięki któremu przejmował umysły bohaterów. Nicolas oparł się carowi i był w stanie ocucić pozostałych bohaterów. Walka była ciężka, ale koniec końców udało się p[pokonać wampira. Po walce pojawił się Dee i w zamian za trochę informacji przeteleportował drużynę do miasta. Cicha wyprawa po wazę Nasi bohaterowie decydują się przyjąć misję zleconą przez Maga Aliasa, która polegała na wylaniu wody z wazy która znajduje się w posiadłości Kurtza. Problem w tym, że posiadłość jest dobrze strzeżona, a samej wazy strzeże Gerwazy. drużyna postanawia dokładnie przygotować się do misji. Faren poszedł zdobyć informację od Rachel która dostała takie samo zadanie od Aliasa. Magowie udali się do biblioteki aby dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o posiadłości Kurtza, a Nicolas i Albafica udają się do druida, aby stworzyć parę mikstur. Wieczorem cała drużyna spotyka się w karczmie. Faren mówi o tajnym przejściu w budzie psa która prowadzi do piwnicy posiadłości. Drużyna nie chce puścić Farena samego, ponieważ to zbyt niebezpieczne, Albafica jako że odkrył w sobie nowy talent do skradania postanawia towarzyszyć Farenowi. Tylko Medif musi powiększyć przejście w budzie gdyż Albafica nie jest w stanie przecisnąć się przez obecne. Drużyna opracowała plan. Alcol z NIcolasem udadzą się do gildi pracy, aby zająć czymś Kurtza i Gerwazego Jean odciągnie uwagę strażników przy bramie a Farne, Albaficka i Medif udadzą się do tajnego przejścia. Na drugi dzień nasza drużyna egzekwuje swój plan. Medif po powiększeniu przejścia czeka na Farena i Albaficę na tyłach posiadłości. Albafica i Faren zaczynają po cichu przeszukiwać posiadłość Kurtza w poszukiwaniu wazy. Zwiedzili większość posiadłości odkryli nawet podziemny tunel który prowadzi z posiadłości, ąż go gildi pracy. W końcu znaleźli pomieszczenie gdzie znajduję się waza, niestety był tam też Gerwazy. Po krótkiej rozmowie z Albafica i Farenem stwierdza, że wiemy zbyt dużo o tej wazie i nie może nas puścić wolno. Wywiązuje się walka. Po pierwszej wymianie ciosów bohaterowie są przekonani o swojej porażce, lecz połączonymi siłami i bardzo długim boju udaje im się w końcu powalić strażnika. Gerwazy który nie miał już siły walczyć prosi Albaficę i Farena, aby nie zabierać wazy, lecz oni go nie słuchają, zabierają wazę i jak najszybciej wydostają się z posiadłości tak samo jak się tam dostali. Na zewnątrz czeka na nich reszta drużyny. Razem czym prędzej uciekają z miasta. Infiltracja Bastionu Nasi bohaterowie zatrzymują się w mieście Queza które znajduje się nieopodal bastionu gdzie mieli się zebrać najemnicy wysłani z gildii pracy. W mieście spotykają Medifa który oznajmia im , że ktoś ukradł mu wazę. Bohaterowie przygotowują się do dalszej podróży i wyruszają do do obozu pod bastionem. Po dotarciu na miejsce drużyna udaje sie do dowództwa które zarządza całą tą operacją. Tam poznają Mercedes Livay i Clint Westwood. Bohaterowie byli przekonani, że zgodnie z umową z gildią pracy za samo stawienie się na miejscu otrzymają zapłatę tak jak ustalili z gildią pracy. Niestety na to się nie zanosi. Mercedes miała przy sobie poewne zadanie ktore chciała wywiesić w obozie lecz nasi bohaterowie od razu zdecydowali się prze przejmą to zadanie ponieważ potrzebowali pieniędzy. Zadanie polegało na pozbyciu sie pewnego potwora który pojawił się w okolicy. Drużyna wróciła do obozu i każdy zajął się swoimi sprawami. Alcol poszedł rozglądać się po obozie w poszukiwani znajomych twarzy. Jean i Albafica poszli pić z najemnikami faren podnosił morale grając na lutni. A Nicolas i Medif ogarniali obozowisko. Po pewnym czasie Alcol wraca z kobietą nge Hoffner, rycerza Allberry. Jest to jego towarzyszka którą poznał podczas " afery paliwowej". Alcol pragnie aby dołączyła ona do naszej drużyny. Drużyna na tyle ufa Alcolowi, że nie musi ich długo przekonywać. Przekazujemy Inge informację o zadaniu i dziwnym potworze który pojawił się w pobliskim lesie. Od razu razem z Alkolem zauważają podobieństwo do innego potwora z którym mieli już do czynienia. Bohaterowie wyruszają, aby wykonać swoje zadanie. Udają się do miejsca gdzie potwór miał swoje leże. W jaskini potwora niestety nic nie znajdują. Lecz gdy tylko opuszczają jaskinie zaatakował ich smokopodobny potwór który wydychał chmurę trującego gazu. Walka była ciężka, lecz bohaterom udało się pokonać potwora. Inge pokazała w walce, umie walczyć i wie jak dać sobie radę. Po powrocie do obozu drużyna udaje się po swoją nagrodę. Wtedy Mercedes wyjawia im, że oni sami wypuścili potwora, a ten fortel miało na celu znaleźć odpowiednich ludzi do innego zadania. Mianowicie jest plan aby wprowadzić kilku ludzi do bastionu, aby zinfiltrować co dokładnie tam się dzieje. Drużyna jednak stwierdza, że muszą się nad tym zastanowić. Po naradzie stwierdzają, że sami dostaną się do bastionu . Podszywają się pod grupę bandytów i dostają się do środka. niestety wchodzą na pewna arenę gdzie spotykają głównych dowódców wszystkich bandytów zgromadzonych w bastionie między innymi znanego nam już Sharkiego i Rachel która jak się okazuje ukradła wazę Medifowi. Alcol dostrzega kilka znajomych twarzy z dawnych lat między innymi niejakiego Gabo który jest teraz w posiadaniu runy władzy. Po chwili rozmowy z Alcolem stwierdza, że trzeba się pozbyć nieproszonych gości. Narkotykowy gang Po dotarciu do Crauwardrum okazuje się, że osoby zarażone nie są wpuszczane do miasta. Dlatego Jean nie jest w stanie przejść przez bramy miasta. Nicolas zostaje więc z Jean przed miastem w obozie gdzie przebywają inne zarażone osoby. Albafica i Faren wchodzą do miasta aby odnaleźć resztę drużyny i dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o grupie która wytwarza podejrzane lekarstwo na chorobę panującą w okolicznych wioskach. Szybko dowiadują się gdzie znajduje się podejrzane laboratorium. W karczmie odnajdują resztę drużyny, dowiadują się także o zniszczonej części miasta. Drużyna już wraz z Nicolasem atakują Laboratorium gdzie bez trudu przebijają się przez członków szajki. Po dotarciu do ostatniego pomieszczenia znajdują maga Nimbusa który jest odpowiedzialny za produkcję leku wraz z obstawą. Po rozprawieniu się z przeciwnikami Nimbus wyjawia, że choroba nie jest śmiertelna natomiast staję się taka po zażyciu ich leku. Nicolas przekazuje bandytów i wszystkie zyski które uzyskali za sprzedaż leków strażnikom przekazuję im także informację uzyskane od Nimbusa o chorobie. Na drugi dzień W karczmie bohaterowie spotykają Groga. Na szczęście Albafice udało się wymknąć z karczmy niepostrzeżenie, Faren podszył się pod Barmana natomiast Medif musiał chwilkę porozmawiać z Grogiem. W karczmie zjawiła się reszta drużyny i wywiązała się walka. Udało się pokonać Groga i przesłuchać, niestety nie miał żadnych cennych informacji. Po wszystkim Bohaterowie przywiązują Groga do wielbłąda i wysyłają na pustynię. Podróż przez pustynie. Drużyna ruszyła na pustynię w stronę dziwnego księżyca. Podróż przebiegała spokojnie jednak pierwszej nocy drużyna została zaatakowana przez Szakala. Bestję która poruszała się z niewiarygodną prędkością, na szczęście dzięki magi udało się unieruchomić potwora który już nie był taki groźny. Następnego ranka okazało się, że brakuje Cliva. Medif przekazał drużynie, że Clive nie przetrwał nocy okazuje się, że runy które na siebie nakładał i eksperymentował niszczyły jego ciało i niestety jego czas się skończył. Dorothy jego wnuczka dzielnie znosi rozstanie z dziadkiem i pozostaje pod opieką Inge. Bohaterowie ruszają dalej w stronę Segony po drodze napotykają na gang Super Koksów którzy nie byli zbyt inteligentni i na szczęście udaje się ich przegadać i obyło się bez walki. Po dotarciu do celu okazuję się że bezpośrednio pod Segoną znajduję się wielki krater. Nasi Bohaterowie od razu wyczuli wielką presję którą odczuwali zawsze gdy zbliżali się do Runy nieba. Mag Balder bardzo źle zniósł ową presję i nie jest w stanie towarzyszyć dalej drużynie więc pozostaję przypilnować wielbłądów, o dziwo presja nie wpływa w żaden sposób na Dorothy. Bohaterowie udają się w głąb krateru. SPOPIELACZE! ZAKOŃCZENIE SPRAWY Z PALIWEM. Dzięki śledztwu Farena drużyna postanawia przeszukać krypty przy świątyniach. Kłopot w tym, że w mieście są 4 takie krypty i nie wiadomo od których zacząć. Drużyna na pierwszy ogień bierze krypty przy świątyni Airlorda. Niestety po dotarci do nich okazuje się, że niewiele z nich zostało, wybuch który był w świątyni zniszczył także krypty. Bohaterowie widząc, że niewiele mogą tu zdziałać Postanawiają udać się do kolejnych krypt. Tym razem udają się do kryp przy świątyni Smoka ziemi. Na miejscu okazało się, że są 3 wejścia do krypt. Na dwóch są założone nowe łańcuchy, a trzecie wejście było zniszczone i wyglądało na nieużywane od dawna. Bohaterowie odwiedzają właśnie tę starą kryptę, lecz niestety nic nie znajdują. Przy wyjściu z krypty bohaterów zatrzymuje grabarz zwany "Cmentarnym" ;P, który wygadał się, że musiał założyć nowe łańcuchy na krypty ponieważ ostatnio kręcą się tu dziwne osoby. Bohaterowie postanawiają wrócić tu w nocy aby zbadać pozostałe wejścia do krypt. Z racji tego, że do wieczora zostało sporo czasu bohaterowie udają się do centralnej świątyni, aby porozmawiać z głównym kapłanem. Główny kapłan niestety był zajęty i nie przyjmuje niestety żadnych gości, lecz niedługo ma odprawiać nabożeństwo w świątyni. Bohaterowie postanawiają poczekać na niego. po całym nabożeństwie do głównego kapłana udał się Nicolas, Inge i Alcol. Kapłan niestety nie chce rozmawiać na temat wybuchu w świątyni Airlorda. Po krótkiej rozmowie z kapłanem cała trójka wraca do reszty drużyny. Po wyjściu ze świątyni Farena i Albaficę zatrzymuje znajoma postać Gerwazy który już nie pilnuje wazy. W pierwszej chwili Albafica i Faren poczuli strach, ale szybko okazało się że Gerwazy nie czuje do nich żadnej urazy. Po chwili do Gerwazego dołącza Alias i Marlow. Marlow został uwolniony od runy, i postanowił podróżować by sprawdzać jak gildia pracy daję sobie radę bez pomocy runy rozkwitu. Trójka starych znajomych zaprasza całą drużynę na ucztę. Na miejscu pomiędzy zalotami do Inge Gerwazy wyjawia że został wynajęty przez kapitana straży do obrony Głównego kapłana ponieważ ten dostaje pogróżki. W nocy po uczcie bohaterowie udają się ponownie na cmentarz do krypty tak jak to mieli zaplanowane. bez problemu udaję im się dostać do wnętrza krypty. Wewnątrz krypty znajdowało się kilka sarkofagów. Albafica dostrzega,że za sarkofagiem stojącym przy ścianie znajduję się jakiś mechanizm. Wraz z Inge i Nicolasem odsuwają sarkofag. Na ścianie znajdował się alfabet pod którym znajdowało się dziesięć otworów. Do dłuższej chwili Farenowi udało się odkryć hasło które otworzyło tajne przejście. Bohaterowie poruszali się dość cicho i po pewnym czasie docierają do składu z beczkami. Po chwili do składu wchodzą dwie postacie. Starsza postać krzyczy na młodego, że przez jego niekompetencję naraził ich cały plan na wykrycie i żeby zatrzeć ślady muszą wysadzić pozostałe świątynie. Słysząc to Alcol z Nicolasem wyskakują z ukrycia. Alcol od razu tworzy ścianę lodu w wejściu aby odgrodzić jakąkolwiek drogę ucieczki. Obaj okazali się bardzo dobrzy w unikaniu ataków lecz w końcu szczęście im się skończyło obaj padli od zaklęć Jean. Po pojedynku i chwili rozmowy Drużyna postanawia raz na zawsze pozbyć się paliwa. W krypcie kopią ogromny dół gdzie wylewają całe paliwo i zasypują je aby nikt już nie mógł go wykorzystać. Rano bohaterowie informują kapłana i kapitana straży, że nie muszą się już martwić o pogróżki ani o żadne wybuchy. Drużyna udaję się do Fobos. Nieoczekiwany sojusz i mordercza walka z golemem. Po dotarciu do Fobos nasi bohaterowie udają się do karczmy gdzie spotykają Cedrica i Merrika którzy czekali na naszych bohaterów. Merrik oferuje naszym bohaterom poczęstunek i przedstawia im swoją propozycję. Mianowicie z racji tego że zarówno nasi bohaterowie jak i drużyna Cedrika poszukuję Gabo on nam pokarzę drogę ale tylko jeśli wyruszymy wszyscy razem. Obie drużyny przystają na propozycje Merikka i wyruszają razem by odnaleźć Gabo. Po dość krótkiej podróży Bohaterowie do Pewnych ruin które w większości znajdowały się pod ziemią . Merrik wyjaśnia ze są to ruiny miasta Cindal czyli pierwszej stolicy Dils założone przez Hilsara. I to własnie w tych ruinach ma się znajdować Gabo. Bohaterowie zaczynają szukać wejścia do wnętrza ruin i po chwili Cedrik za pomocą swojego Kruka odnajduje to wejście. Po chwili zwiedzania ruin Bard Buffalo zagradza dalsza drogę naszym bohaterom. Mówiąc ze on podąża za Gabo, aby opisać jego dokonania i jeśli chcemy przeszkodzić w jakiś sposób Gabo to nie może nam na to pozwolić. Buffalo połyka jakiś dziwny przedmiot przez który sam stal się ogromnym golemem. Walka była ciężka lecz udało się w końcu pokonac barda lecz walki nie przetrwał Sharki oraz Koksu. Natomiast z drużyny naszych bohaterów najbardziej oberwało się Albafice oraz Inge lecz dzięki pomocy Alcola oboje uniknęli śmierci. Drużyna udaję się dalej w głąb ruin i docierają do areny gdzie spotykają Gabo i Roya. Alcol próbuje przemowić Gabo do rozsądku lecz mu się to nie udaję. Gabo i Roy ruszają dalej a naszym bohaterom drogę zagradzają dwie dziwne postacie. 'Wygląd i osobowość' Albafica jest rybo-człowiekiem więc wygląda jak ryba. Posada jednak bardzo umięśnione ręce bowiem jest bardzo silny. Ma duże oczy oraz charakterystyczne wąsy jak u suma. Ubiera łuskową zbroje z podwodnego królestwa. Do walki używa Trójząbu do czasu kiedy zdobywa Astralny Javelin. Jest to pogodny najemnik z dużym doświadczeniem. Mimo że jest ryboczłowikiem - posiada chorobę morską gdy kołysze się na pokładzie statku. 'Moce i umiejętności' Albafica walczy posługując się lancami, trójząbem. Potem zabiera Astralny Javelin od martwego Jacova. Może atakować nią na płaszczyźnie astralnej. Jest szybki oraz silny. Jego prawdziwa potęga ukazuje się gdy walczy w wodzie bowiem jego szybkość wzrasta do oszołamiających parametrów. The Legends of Slayers: Dungeon Nazwa karty: Albafica Numer karty: 094 Kategoria karty: Pogromca Podkategoria karty: Szermierz Umiejętność 1: Kąt Widzenia '''- Zapobiega kradzieży na grę. Umiejętność 2: '''Rzut - Jeżeli podczas walki wypadnie 1 oczko, może rzucić jeszcze raz i dodać kolejny wynik na turę. Umiejętność 3: Stackowanie - Może używać karty ekwipunku (broni) na przeciwników odpornych na takie karty. Umiejętność 4: Astralne Surfowanie - Podwajasz oczka na kostce podczas walki z nieumarłymi na grę *Pogrubione umiejętności to takie, które posiada tylko ta karta. 'Ciekawostki' * Podczas pilnowania szlachty na balu - musiał pilnować toalet gdzie starał się wykręcać złote klamki. Kategoria:Główni Bohaterowie Kategoria:Slayers PLUS Kategoria:Główni Bohaterowie Kategoria:Slayers PLUS